khanacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
8th grade (U.S.) Math Mission
The 8th Grade Math Mission is a set of skills on Khan Academy. This mission consists of foundational material, completes sophistication with operations on many types of numbers, introduces some important ideas for functions and completes some of the important concepts needed for geometry, data analysis and statistics. Mission Specifics Mission Foundations # Area of a circle # Division by 2 digits # Evaluating expressions with variables word problems # Volume word problems with fractions # Surface area using nets # Identifying parts of expressions # Dividing decimals 4 # Multiplying decimals 3 # Positive exponents with positive and negative bases # Equivalent forms of expressions 1 # Valid claims # Constructing and comparing proportional relationships # Multiplying and dividing negative numbers # Rectangles on the coordinate plane # Two-step equations # Coordinate plane problems in all four quadrants # Multi-digit multiplication # Reflecting points on the coordinate plane # Radius, diameter, and circumference # Converting decimals to fractions 2 # Converting fractions to decimals # Vertical angles # Complementary and supplementary angles Numbers and operations # Converting decimals to fractions 2 # Writing fractions as repeating decimals # Converting 1-digit repeating decimals to fractions # Converting multi-digit repeating decimals to fractions # Recognizing rational and irrational numbers # Approximating irrational numbers # Positive and zero exponents with positive and negative bases # Positive and negative exponents # Using exponent rules to evaluate expressions # Properties of exponents # Square roots of perfect squares # Cube roots # Orders of magnitude # Scientific notation intuition # Scientific notation # Multiplying and dividing scientific notation # Computing in scientific notation Solving equations # Equations with variables on both sides # Multi-step equations with distribution # Linear equations with one, zero, or infinite solutions #Equation practice: summing integers # Age word problems Relationships and functions # Rates and proportional relationships # Graphing proportional relationships # Solving for the x-intercept # Solving for the y-intercept # Linear function intercepts # Interpreting and finding intercepts of linear functions # Identifying slope of a line # Line graph intuition # Graphing linear equations # Slope and triangle similarity # Understanding function notation # Views of a function # Recognizing functions # Recognizing functions 2 # Ordered pair solutions to linear equations # Comparing linear functions # Interpreting linear functions # Comparing linear functions applications # Constructing and interpreting linear functions # Linear and nonlinear functions # Interpreting graphs of linear and nonlinear functions Systems of equations # Graphing systems of equations # Systems of equations with simple elimination # Systems of equations with elimination # Systems of equations with substitution # Systems of equations # Systems of equations word problems # Graphing systems with one, zero, or infinite solutions # Systems with one, zero, or infinite solutions # Constructing consistent and inconsistent systems # Understanding systems of equations word problems Geometry # Equation practice with segment addition # Equation practice with midpoints # Equation practice with vertical angles # Congruent angles # Parallel lines 1 # Equation practice with congruent angles # Equation practice with angle addition # Finding angle measures 1 # Finding angle measures 2 # Pythagorean theorem # Pythagorean theorem word problems # Distance formula # Pythagorean Theorem proofs # Special right triangles # Solid geometry # Volume word problems with cones, cylinders, and spheres # Translations of polygons #Rotation of polygons # Properties of rigid transformations # Performing transformations on the coordinate plane # Exploring rigid transformations and congruence # Exploring angle-preserving transformations and similarity Data and Modeling # Estimating the line of best fit # Interpreting scatter plots # Constructing scatter plots # Linear models of bivariate data #Two-way frequency tables #Two-way relative frequency tables #Interpreting two-way tables You can view more Math Missions here. Category:Math Missions